moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Firefly - Extras
This article contains details of the various background character deaths that occur throughout the series Firefly. Serenity Parts 1 & 2 * The episode opens up to the scene of a terrible battle. Three browncoats are shown to be struck down by fire from an Alliance aircraft. * Malcolm Reynolds breaks from cover and shoots an Alliance soldier running toward him. * An Alliance soldier is hiding behind cover, but Mal spots him and shoots him. * Mal seizes a gun turret and shoots down an Alliance air skiff. * Green - A member of Mal's unit. When Mal returns to cover after shooting down the skiff, Green is already dead. * Bendis - An Indie browncoat under Mal's command, portrayed by Eddie Adams. Shortly after the Independent forces are ordered to surrender, Bendis looks up from cover as Alliance dropships descend from the sky. He is then struck by enemy fire and killed. * Jayne snipes at Patience and her crew from up on a ridge, taking out three of her cronies. * Another of Patience's crew is shot by Mal. * After getting shot to the ground, Zoe spots one of Patience's crew fleeing on horseback. She raises her shotgun and shoots the cowboy off his mount. * With all her crew dead or incapacitated, Patience is on her own against Mal and Zoe. She hides behind her horse for cover, but Mal simply shoots the horse and it collapses upon Patience, pinning her down. The Train Job * Mal takes a job from crime boss Adelai Niska. Niska makes Mal aware of the consequences of failing to do the job by showing Mal the corpse of his nephew who had been chained up and tortured to death. * Four of Niska's thugs confront Mal's crew and a fight ensues. One of the thugs is shot dead while the others are incapacitated. Bushwhacked * Serenity happens upon a derelict ship and Wash is startled when a drifting corpse smacks into the cockpit window. * As Mal and the others explore the derelict for supplies, they find that the passengers and crew are all dead and their bodies have been strung up to the ceilings. Based on the condition of the bodies, Mal concludes that the ship was attacked by Reavers. * One survivor (portrayed by Branden Morgan) is found aboard the derelict vessel, driven insane by the brutal horrors that he witnessed the Reavers inflict upon his crew. He is taken to Serenity and doped, but the psychic-sensitive River picks up on the survivor's madness and is deeply distressed. * When Serenity is towed in by an Alliance cruiser, the Alliance crew find the Reaver survivor and take him to their medical bay. While being treated, the survivor brandishes a blade and murders the doctors tending to him. * Commander Harken and Mal find the body of a Marine in the umbilical between Serenity and the Alliance ship. The Reaver survivor has gone back to Serenity which he seems to regard as a hunting ground. * Harken and his men are ambushed by the survivor who, by this point, has completely turned Reaver. He slashes the throat of another Marine. * As the Reaver survivor attacks Harken, Mal grabs him from behind and throttles him with handcuffs. Safe * On the planet Jiangyin, Mal, Jayne and Book are hoping to sell a herd of cattle to a pair of sibling crooks. The deal is interrupted by a group of lawmen and a gunfight ensues. One of the lawmen is shot dead while Book is seriously injured. Our Mrs. Reynolds * At the start of the episode, Mal and Jayne are riding a wagon across a shallow river when they get stopped by a trio of bandits. When it appears that things are about to get violent, Zoe suddenly emerges from the back of the wagon and shoots a bandit. The other two bandits are swiftly gunned down after. * As Serenity approaches the carrion house, Jayne uses his rifle "Vera" shoot up one of the net's six breakers, shorting the structure just as Serenity passes through, unharmed. Jayne also returns the scavengers' threat of decompression by blowing out a port of their spacecraft, killing the two unsuited men. Jaynestown * Jayne's old partner Stitch comes into town seeking revenge. After telling the folks of Canton the truth behind Jayne's so-called heroics, he raises a shotgun to shoot Jayne, but a young mudder leaps into the line of fire and takes the hit. Ariel * After being captured, Jayne, River and Simon are taken to a containment area. On the way, Jayne assaults the two guards escorting them, throttling one of them to death. Simon knocks out the other guard. * The "Hands of Blue" arrive at St. Lucy's Hospital to take custody of Simon and River. When they hear that Agent McGinnis and his men had spoken to the prisoners, they use a sonic device that emits an increasingly loud noise that causes all the Feds in the room to bleed profusely from every orifice until they die of haemorrhaging. * The two blue-gloved men find the guards that Jayne and the Tam siblings escaped from earlier. One guard is still alive, but the gloved men see to that using their sonic device. War Stories * Mal and Wash meet with a trio of roguish traders, hoping to sell the excess medical supplies they stole in the last episode. As the deal goes ahead, the traders are suddenly shot dead by camouflaged mercenaries in the employ of Adelai Niska. * The Serenity crew launch a daring plan to rescue Mal from Niska's Skyplex. After forcefully docking, they take out six of Niska's guards. Three are killed by an explosive device strapped to the mule bike, two more are shot and one more is killed when Zoe throws a grenade. * Another three guards approach the dock. Shepherd Book shoots the first in the kneecap who falls against the broken mule and knocks himself out. The second is shot by Jayne and the third runs away. * Five guards converge on Zoe, Wash and Jayne at an intersection. One is shot by Wash, two by Zoe and the other two fall back. * Jayne gets wounded by one of Niska's guards, but Zoe shoots the guard in kind followed immediately by another. * As two guards approach Serenity, Kaylee panics and hides. River then appears and takes Kaylee's gun and, with her eyes closed, shoots the guards. * Mal grapples with Niska's torturer on a small platform overlooking an automated factory pit. Wash, Zoe and Jayne arrive to find Mal struggling and they shoot the torturer, whose body plunges into the pit. The Message * In a flashback to the Battle of Du-Khang, Private Tracey Smith is almost shot by an Alliance soldier when Zoe appears behind the soldier and cuts his throat. Heart of Gold * When Rance Burgess and his posse attack the Heart of Gold, Mal and the brothel girls are ready for him. Mal triggers a trap on the road coming up to the brothel, a wire trap that knocks two of Burgess' gunmen off their horses. It is unclear if the gunmen survived or died. * Jayne snipes the gunner on Burgess' hovercraft. * Another of Burgess' posse is shot off his horse. * One of Nandi's escorts is shot dead right beside her. * One of the brothel girls is struck down by gunfire. * Mal guns down another of Burgess' riders. * Another of Burgess' men is shot off his horse by Zoe. * Two more gunmen are shot by Mal. * Zoe shoots down another gunman as Book turns a fire hose on another. * A wounded gunman struggles to get up before being shot again by Nandi. * After Nandi gets shot by Burgess, Mal goes after him. He shoots one of Burgess' men off his horse and takes it in pursuit of Burgess. Category:TV Deaths Category:Firefly Category:Extras